Reactions
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: "A Different Kind Of Butterflies" spin-off. How Darcy, Alli, and Adam react to Danny. ONE-SHOT.  and i know i said in the actual book Drew's reaction, but i didnt do that because he's not that close to Clare and Eli. sorry


**Author's note: okay so ****EclareTheLovers ****asked me to write a one-shot about this and the concept seemed pretty good. So this is for you! It's gonna be Adam, Alli, Drew and Darcy's POV of coming into the hospital room and seeing Danny.**

ADAM'S POV

I got my call from Eli around 9:30. To be honest, I was a little pissed because I was sleeping. But when he said Clare was about to have the baby, it was okay. I grabbed sweats and a hoodie and ran out the door.

The nurse said I couldn't go in there while Clare was giving birth and I was glad. I definitely didn't want to see that. Like two and a half hours later, Eli came out of the room and got me.

"Dude! Dude, dude, dude!"

I looked up, still half asleep. "Yes?"

"Danny! He's born!"

I shot up and followed him into the room. Clare looked hideous to be honest, but I could see the way Eli was looking at her and could tell he thought she looked perfect.

"Hey, Clare," I muttered.

"Hi, Adam," she smiled.

And then I noticed the tiny blue thing in her arms. Eli beamed at me, then turned to look back at Clare and Danny. I walked hesitantly forward until the baby was in full view.

Damn. This baby was _definitely _Eli's. I've seen Eli's baby pictures before when I went over to his house and I swear this was like looking at one of them.

"Do you want to hold him?" Clare asked.

I nodded and held my arms in an awkward cradle. Clare tucked Danny into my arms and Eli watched protectively.

Danny was so tiny. It felt weird holding a new born baby, let alone my best friend's newborn baby. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I didn't know why.

"He's so beautiful," I whispered.

"Thank you," Eli said proudly. I smiled at him.

"Adam, we have a question for you," Clare said.

I looked up at her.

"Me and Eli would like you to be the God father. Of Danny. In case something happens to us. I-_We_ know you'll be great with him,"

I felt the tears spill over my eyes and I looked back down at Danny. His bright green eyes were newbornly unfocused, but on my face.

"Hi, Danny," I whispered. "I hope I'll be a good god father. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you be a pretty boy. I'm gonna force you to listen to Dead Hand,"

"Adam," Clare laughed. "He's an hour old. Give him a break,"

I laughed with her and Eli, then handed Danny back to Clare.

"He looks exactly like you," I said to Eli.

"Thank you," Clare answered.

We all laughed again and then there was a knock at the door.

"Clare?" Alli's soft voice came through. "Can I come in?"

ALLI'S POV

"Sure, Alli," I heard Clare say. I walked through the door and saw Clare's tear smudged make-up and frantic hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll see you guys later," Adam-Drew's younger brother-said and stepped around me out the door.

I walked over to Clare and Eli and looked at their baby.

"Oh my gosh! Why doesn't he look like you?" I asked. "Why did you do this?" I directed towards Eli.

He laughed. "Alli, I cant help it,"

I rolled my eyes. "Clare, he's so beautiful. You guys make some damn cute kids,"

"I know," Clare said, smugly.

"Can I hold him?"

Clare nodded and handed her son to me. I held him close to me and smiled at him. It was different. Knowing that I was holding "Saint Clare" and "Emo Boy's" love child.

"Daniel, I know your mom wanted a boy, but I am one hundred percent on your dad's side. You should have been a girl,"

"It's a little late for that, Alli," Eli chimed in.

I shushed him and kept going. "I wanted to buy you dresses and make-up but now I cant do that. I guess you're gonna be wearing designer baseball caps and converses,"

"How about designer band t-shirts?" Eli asked.

"We are not having another Emo Boy," I joked and he rolled his eyes. "He really is beautiful, you guys. And if you grows up anything to look like Eli, he'll have all the saints on him," I winked at Clare.

"Teen motherhood definetly says Saint Clare, doesn't it, Alli?"

I laughed and handed Daniel back to Clare. "You're gonna be a great mom. And you," I turned to Eli. "Are gonna be a good dad. I know it. But don't-"

I was interrupted by another knock on the door. I sighed as the door lightly opened.

"Clare?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

She walked in and came to Clare's bed. "Oh my gosh," the girl gasped.

"Darcy?" Clare yelled, and then looked down at Daniel to make sure he wasn't startled.

I looked up Darcy and smiled. So this was Clare's long lost Kenya sister?

"I'll give you guys some time to catch up," I said, stepping out the door.

As I closed it, I heard Darcy say, "Apparently so. My baby sister is a mother,"

DARCY'S POV:

Clare blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I do,"

"And this is the father?" I asked, looking at the short, dressed in all black boy staring down at the baby is Clare's arms.

He looked up and smiled at me. "I'm Eli,"

I shook his hand. "Darcy. Clare's sister,"

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" Clare asked.

"Mom called me and told me you were pregnant two days ago. I just got off the plane to get a frantic call from mom saying you were in labor. I can at the right time I guess,"

"Well, yeah. Darcy, this is your nephew, Daniel,"

"Daniel Edwards? That's cute," I smiled.

"Actually," Eli cleared his throat. "It's Daniel Goldsworthy,"

"Oh, you're keeping the father's last name,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mea it like that. Just, what if he bails?"

"I'm not going to bail," Eli said.

"Sorry. I shouldn't assume things. Clare, can I hold him?" I asked, eagerly.

She nodded and angled the baby out towards me. "Here you go,"

I took the Daniel in my arms and kissed him on the forehead. "Hi, Daniel, I'm your aunt Darcy," I whispered.

His face puckered and he started to cry. Eli was right next to me, looking over my arms and at Danny. "What's wrong? What did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything,"

"Give him to me," Eli tried to get him out of my arms, but I moved him away. "He's _my_ son,"

"And I'm his aunt. Let me hold me,"

"_Give me my son_," he growled.

"No,"

"Guys, stop it. Give Danny to Eli, Darce," Clare ordered.

I sighed and handed the baby over to Eli. He held him close and started rocking him back and forth, murmuring something. Daniel stopped crying.

I sat on the edge of Clare's bed. "I guess he is gonna be a great dad,"

"I know he is," she smiled over and Eli and their baby.

I shook my head. "I cant believe you had a baby before me,"

"That's what happens you go to Kenya. Not many guys there, huh?"

I laughed. "Not cute ones. This one seems like a nice catch," I pointed to Eli. "He good to you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I really love him,"

"Good. I'm glad,"

"Darcy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Clare, what is it?"

She took in a deep breath. "I know you're going back to Kenya, but do you want to be the God mother of Danny? I know I can trust you with him,"

"Is he okay with this?" I asked, nodding back to Eli.

"Of course. He picked who the God father was and I get to pick the God mom,"

I felt some tears spill over. "I'd love to, Clare, thank you. And I'm so sorry I left you for Kenya. Maybe if I was here you wouldn't have gotten knocked up,"

"It's nobody's fault, Darce, don't blame yourself,"

"I know, but I should have taught you what protection was before I left,"

"We used a condom, I swear," she argued.

I shook my head. "Whatever you say. Just, hold on to that boy. He seems great,"

"He is," she said.

**Author's note: I know it was kinda bad, but it's the best I could do. Review please? I think yes. **


End file.
